bayclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wavecrash
Wavecrash is a dark gray tabby she-cat with a dark gray tail. She has heterochromia, with her left eye being blue and her right green. Personality Wavecrash's personality type is ESTJ-a Wavecrash is very authoritative, and a natural leader. She embraces honesty, dedication, and dignity, and will happily lend a helping hand to those who need guidance. These qualities make her an excellent mentor. She has a talent for recognizing the strengths in an individual, and can bring them out to make a cat the best they can be. She's strong-willed and orderly, but can become frustrated when other cats don't listen to her or stray from her ideas. She can be very judgmental at times, but despite her weaknesses, she is beloved by her clan. History Before Adventures in Bayclan Wavekit was born to her mother, Breakwater. Her mother never revealed who her father was, and disappeared a moon after she was born. Wavekit never truly formed a bond with Breakwater, but she felt alone after her family disappeared. Other queens offered to take her in, but she insisted she could take care of herself, and ended up fetching her own prey. When she became an apprentice, she bore the name Wavepaw. She preferred to teach herself, and quickly picked up on what was being taught to her. She loved to help out other apprentices who were having difficulty learning, and befriended many of her clanmates. As a warrior, many cats assumed she would become deputy one day. She was a natural leader. Her first apprentice was Eaglepaw, who she loved training. He became a warrior faster than most other cats, and many cats praised Wavecrash for her skills in mentoring. However, tragedy struck when she received her second apprentice, Featherpaw. Wavecrash could see that Featherpaw was very weak. He was unable to beat any foe with brute force, a trait common expected for all Bayclan cats to possess. He was also a very weak swimmer. Wavecrash worried about him, but worked with him day and night to find something that would work. However, one day she had a breakthrough, when she realized just how smart her apprentice was. They came up with strategies together, and Wavecrash discovered that Featherpaw excelled in ambushing other cats. Featherpaw soon became a skilled fighter, and Wavecrash beamed with pride. He was still a weak swimmer however, and one day, some of the newer warriors became jealous of his advancement. He challenged him to a swimming competition behind Wavecrash's back. Featherpaw and the warrior went out to sea, but Featherpaw couldn't keep himself up. The other warrior swam away, hoping that no one would catch him near the crime scene. Wavecrash saw her apprentice struggling in the water while she was hunting, and raced out to save him. But, she was too late. Featherpaw had drowned. Wavecrash was heartbroken, and felt like a failure. She couldn't figure out why Featherpaw would go into the water by himself, and suspected foul play, but she never discovered who the culprit was. Later on, she was given a third apprentice, Flamepaw. He proved to be the most troubling apprentice she had ever trained. He constantly hid from her, making her more and more frustrated. She become even more frustrated when Eagleheart became deputy of Bayclan. Other cats were behind her and believed that she should become deputy, but Moonstar and Eagleheart were too close, and no other way would occur. Adventures in Bayclan During Adventures in Bayclan, Wavecrash constantly tried to train Flamepaw. She became a nervous wreck, and could never truly relax. She often tried to enlist the help of Sealsplash to find her missing apprentice. Eventaully, when Flamepaw decided to cooperate, he became a warrior quickly. Wavecrash, however, had ruined herself with worry, and had to retire to the elder's den early due to overwhelming stress. However, she still yearned to run with the other warriors. The Coming Storm Wavecrash was confined to the elder's den for the entirety of the events of The Coming Storm. She did her best to comfort Barkfur when her mate died. She loved to tell stories about Starshine. The Leader's Call In The Leader's Call, Wavecrash continued her life as an elder. However, she longed to run free as a warrior once again, and requested to Sealstar that she become a warrior once more. Sealstar agreed, and made Wavecrash a warrior. Barkfur disagreed with her daughter's choice and believed Wavecrash wasn't strong enough to continue being a warrior, but there was nothing Barkfur could do about it. Trivia * If Wavecrash had become leader, Bayclan would definitely be in a better place Category:Characters Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Adventures In BayClan characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Mentors